


Artwork

by DestinasiaQO



Series: Resonance [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestinasiaQO/pseuds/DestinasiaQO
Summary: Art for my Resonance story :D
Series: Resonance [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1719439
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> None of these art pieces were done by me.

All the pieces listed were drawn by [@Lunnie_Tunes](https://twitter.com/Lunnie_Tunes) who did an absolutely amazing job bringing them to life!

**Demion Morganus**

**Desponia Morganus**

**Linafey Wintrel**

**Malachai Alfell**


	2. More Art!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More wonderful artwork

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these art pieces were done by me.

This lovely set of artwork was done by [dizplicity](https://dizplicity-draws.tumblr.com/?fbclid=IwAR2joKvCf7d2ldYyCPx8FbsZf5xbtqP5yxgsxkxLAI-8XRsVs3Bm8PhbQqI)

**Demion Morganus**

**Desponia Morganus**

**Malachai Alfell**

**Linafey Wintrel**

**Arthur**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> None of these art pieces were done by me.


End file.
